Loving an Immortal
by xVioletSky
Summary: I never thought loving someone could be so hard. It's hard to love someone when being with that person brings so much danger. All I wanted was to be with him but being with him came a lot of painful consequences. **A/N: title may change.*
1. Chapter 1

I've lived with vampires all my life, in the city of Burnaby, BC. I'm surrounded by them day and night. My parents are vampires. Cecillia and Julius Skye. They were born in the 1850's and apparently when two vampires have a child, it comes out human. So, here I am, sixteen year old, Violet Neveah Skye. My brother, though, Cecil, is a vampire. He's forever eighteen and was born in 1895. His girlfriend---well, wife, actually---Ella, changed him a very long time ago because they wanted to be together forever. So, basically my family is _way_ older than i am, they're like in their hundreds, while I'm still young and human.

I was fourteen when my parents told me what they really were. I was shocked, confused and a bit scared whenever someone I didn't know came to our house, with the same inhumanly beautiful features like my brother and parents. I was shocked because well, duh, any sane person would know that vampires were mythical creatures, but nope, apparently not, seeing how I'm related to them. But it's fine, I love my family and it doesn't matter what they are.

I look like my mother, but I have my dad's eyes. The only difference is that they are _way _more beautiful than I am. I look like plain Jane standing next to them. I'm short, I have long, curly, light brown hair---like my mothers---that flows down to the middle of my back. I'm small, very small---people are always telling me how I should eat more to get some meat on my bones because I'm so thin---and I have my dad's bright green eyes. I look more like my mother, though. Her light brown hair reaches just up to her shoulders, she's very thin and her eyes are light blue. My father is tall, with short dark brown hair and bright green eyes. Cecil is basically a splitting image of my father---tall, dark hair, muscles and green eyes, the only difference is that he's younger.

I remember when I asked them, if why they never went out in the sun was because of what they are. They said that it was because if they went outside when the sun is out, they would burn. They said that, that was why we live in a place where it's always raining, so that they could go out during the day.

Cecil wasn't home when my parents told me all this, so when he did get back, he seemed more free and relaxed---usually when he was around me, he was always tense and careful. I guess it was because knowing that I knew what they were, he could be more of himself around me. The first time I seen him use his inhuman speed, it startled me. I didn't know they could move so fast, it was all so knew to me. For the first few months, though, I was a little jumpy because they---well, mostly Cecil---would appear out of no where, startling me. My parents always kept with the human pace, though, when they were around me and always made noise with their approach, I guess it was because they didn't want to scare me or freak me out, like Cecil was always doing.

Another time I even asked them how they live with me and I was confused when they laughed. They told me they have had years and years of practice being around humans, so it was no big deal. They told me that they don't kill people to quench their thirst, they take the life of an animal instead.

They have cool abilities too. My mother can tell you what she's thinking by touching your skin. My dad can make you think whatever he wants you to think by looking into your eyes---basically he can manipulate your thoughts. Cecil can read minds, which can be really annoying at times. And Ella, she can tell when you're lieing, so when you're around her, you can't lie because she always knows when you are, even if you are a very good liar.

So, I was currently taking a walk in the woods to a place I like to go when I'm bored or just want to be alone. Sometimes I even take my guitar with me. I love music and I love writing it. But this time I came empty handed. I just wanted to sit and enjoy the fresh air, even though it was raining out a bit.

As I walked through trees, stepping over broken branches and almost falling in the process---I'm a total cluts, so I fall a lot---I had finally made it to the meadow. There is a lake right in the middle and a water fall, and all around there are flowers and rocks.

I sat in the grass, under the protection of a tree to keep dry---even though it basically didn't make a difference because I was already wet and the tree was dripping with raindrops. I braught my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around myself to keep warm and just sat there, staring at nothing in particular.

I wondered if I would be human forever. Slow, weak and ugly. I wanted to live forever like my parents, Cecil and Ella. I wanted to live happily ever after like them, with someone special by my side. My past relationships haven't gone very well. Adrian, a guy I dated when I was thirteen, use to only think of himself. He was conceited and never really payed much attention to me. He used me, tried to get me to do things I didn't want to do. He said I was just his arm candy. We broke up after three months. Then early last year, I met Mason. He was nice but he had a temper problem. We went out for about 6 months, I fell in love but it didn't last.

The sound of leaves rustling broke me out of my thoughts. I looked around but found nothing that could have made the sound. I shrugged it off until I heard something snap. Now, normally I wouldn't be scared, but knowing what lives and exists in this world, I didn't want to take the chance and just sit here. And to top it all off, I felt like something or someone was watching me.

I quickly got to my feet and ran back the way I had come. Unfortunately, me being the cluts that I am, my shoe got caught on a broken branch. I closed my eyes tightly, expecting the minor pain I would feel when I fell, but nothing happened. Instead, I felt something almost electrically cold catch me before I hit the ground. Startled, I opened my eyes, looking up into the most beautiful, blue eyes I have ever seen. It was a piercing blue. Bright and dreamy. The boy staring back at me looked concerned.

"Are you alright?" He asked. His voice was beautiful, angelic. It was like music to my ears.

I stood up properly, with some help from this gorgeous boy. "Uhh, yeah, I'm fine," I said, I smiled sheepishly up at him. "Thanks for catching me,"

He smiled and I think my heart fluttered. "No problem," He said. He let go of me, and stood so there was space between us. When he did this, I took a good look at him.

He was beautiful. His hair was black, cut short but still falling in his eyes a bit. He was thin and muscular, but not bulky. And his eyes, oh, his eyes, they were perfect. He was perfect. I noticed, though, that he had the same inhuman features that my family did, and knew that he probably wasn't human. I've never seen anyone that was nearly as beautiful or pale as a vampire. But knowing that there was a possibility that he was a vampire, I didn't feel frightened at all to be standing here alone in the woods with him. I felt...Safe, being in his presence.

"So," He said, breaking me from my reverie. "What's your name?"

"Violet," I said, smiling a bit.

"Violet," He said. It was strange how I felt when he said my name, but I liked it. I liked how it sounded coming from him. "What a beautiful name, for such a beautiful girl,"

I smiled, blushing in the process. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome," He said, smiling. He held his hand out in front of him. "I'm Damon,"

I took his hand without hesitation, shaking it.

"So, you looked pretty scared back there, what were you running from?" He asked.

"Oh," I said, realizing I had completely forgotten why I was leaving in the first place. "I thought I heard something, but I guess it was nothing."

"What is a girl like you doing out here alone anyway?" He asked, he sounded concerned and I liked the fact that he was.

"I come here all the time," I said.

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"Why?" He asked, he sounded like he didn't like that I came here alone. I inwardly smiled; he doesn't even know me and yet, he's worried about my safety.

I shrugged. "I like coming here to think, it's no big deal."

"I don't think you should come here alone, it's not safe," He said.

"Why?" I asked, already knowing the answer to that.

"Because you never know what or who could be hiding out here,"

I raised an eyebrow, tilting my head slightly to the side. "Like you?"

Another one of his beautiful smiles appeared on his face and I smiled back in response to it. "Yes," He said, nodding once. "I guess you could say that."

"So what are you doing out here? All alone?" I asked.

He chuckled softly. "I was just wandering around, checking things out,"

"Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I've been here for about a week." He said.

I nodded. "Oh."

A silence washed over us and it seemed kind of awkward. So, I decided I would get going.

"Well, I should be going now, my parents are probably wondering where I am." I said.

"Okay, I'll see you around then." He said, he smiled crookedly and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay." I said. I started walking and once I was a few feet away, I looked back to see if he was gone yet. And he was, I didn't even see him going in another direction. I looked forward again and quickened my pace to get out of the woods faster.

Once I was where there was more light and cars passing by on the road, I let out a small sigh of relief. It didn't feel right being in there alone, but I couldn't understand why because I always come here alone and I'm always fine.

When I got home, my parents were waiting for me.

"Honey, could you come here please, we have visitors." My mother called to me, from the living room. Visitors? Why didn't they tell me that before?

Sighing, I made my way to where everyone was waiting. My mother and my father were sitting on the small couch together, facing the bigger couch, where a woman, a man, and a boy sat. The woman was beautiful, she had long blonde hair that came just to her shoulders and she was thin, very thin, with pale skin, just like everyone else here in the room, and blue eyes. The man had black hair and blue eyes, as well, then I realized that the boy was Damon and he looked almost exactly like his father. I smiled once our eyes met and I tried not to get lost in his gorgeous blue eyes. He smiled crookedly back at me and I felt my heart flutter, just the way it did earlier.

"Violet," My mothers voice brought me back to the current moment. "This is Mr. Cedric Knight and his wife, Olivia, and their son, Damon,"

I smiled politely. "Hi," I said quietly.

They smiled back, nodded and said, 'hi'. They looked a little uncomfortable, though, with me standing there---except Damon, he looked completely at ease, like it was nothing to be sitting here in the same room as me, a human. I know that they are vampires because my mother and father never bring any humans home. Humans, like myself, seem to shy away from my family, knowing some how that there is something different about them and dangerous.

Cedric and Olivia looked back at my parents uneasily, a nervous smile on each of their faces.

"Does she know...?" I heard Olivia whisper.

My mother smiled, reassuringly. "Yes, she knows all about us,"

"Oh, but isn't it hard for you to be so close?" She asked.

"No, we're use to the smell because we're around her and other humans so much,"

My face fell. "I smell bad?" I asked, worried that I did.

"No, honey," My mother assured me. "You smell absolutely wonderful,"

I was confused. "Then...?" But it suddenly sunk in. I 'smell' different to them, they can smell my blood. "Oh." I said, dropping it.

I suddenly didn't feel like I wanted to stick around and hear how 'good' I smelt to them. "Would you excuse me, please," I said politely, my parents nodded and I didn't wait to see what the others said, before I quickly left the room and ran up to my own. It was a bit uncomfortable being near them, knowing that they were discussing my human self. I shuddered at the thought of them wanting to drink the life out of me as I made my way into my room and sat on my purple and black covered bed.

My room is medium sized, the walls are painted violet, with a few posters of my favorite bands, and my window has a bench under it, and the curtains hanging from the window are black to match the black sheets on my double bed. In one corner of my room, there is a small black desk with my laptop on it, on the other side of my room, I have a shelf with a bunch of DVD's and CD's stacked on it. I have a walk in closet with all my clothes and stuff inside.

I sat on my bed silently and stared at the floor, until a knock on the door startled me a few seconds later. I looked up to see Damon leaning against the door frame, his face serious.

"Are you alright?" He asked, sounding concerned.

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine,"

"Can I come in?" He asked. I nodded and he came to sit next to me.

"So, you know?" He asked, referring to his and my family being vampires.

I nodded. "Yup, I know,"

"When did they tell you?"

"Two years ago,"

"Are you afraid?" He asked, seeming more curious but worried at the same time.

I shook my head. "No, when they first told me, I was a bit, but I knew they weren't gonna hurt me, so I was okay and I still am. It's just---"

"Knowing that one of us is thinking about it, makes you feel a bit uncomfortable and scared, right?" He asked, flashing a small crooked smile.

I smiled back small in return. "Yeah, just a bit," Even though I didn't want to admit it, I really was a bit scared.

It was a moment later, when I asked, hesitantly, "Do you...hunt people?"

He smiled in a reassuring way. "No, just animals, but sometimes it is a bit hard to be around certain people."

"Is that why your parents were acting the way that they were?" I asked.

"Yes because it's been a while since they've been in close contact with a human."

"Well, what about you? Is it hard for you, too?" I asked, curiously, hoping that my presence wasn't causing him pain---I learned from my brother, that when they are thirsty, they have a burning sensation in their throats, and sometimes they don't even have to be thirsty to feel it, a human can just smell that good to them.

"A bit but it's easy to ignore because I'm around people more often than what they are," He answered.

I nodded. "Do you go to school?" I asked, saying what I was thinking out loud.

He nodded. "Yes,"

"What grade are you in?"

"Technically none because I've already finished school so many times, but because we're here to start over, I'll be going into the eleventh grade."

"How old are you?"

He smiled crookedly. "Eighteen, how old are you?"

I smiled. "Sixteen." I said. "So, everyone else here thinks that you're sixteen, too, then?"

"Yes," He said. I nodded. A silence washed over us and I found that it wasn't awkward like it was earlier when we met. I stared at him, he stared back and I found myself getting lost in his eyes.

A few minutes later, a knock at the door startled me, yet again, and we both looked to see my father standing in the doorway, a small smile spread across his young, pale looking features. My parents were changed at a young age, so they look very young. People who don't know what they are, would think that they are in their late twenties, early thirties.

"Damon," He said. "Your parents are waiting for you downstairs,"

Damon nodded, standing up. "Thank you, sir," He turned back to me, smiling crookedly. "I'll see you soon, Violet."

I grinned in response and quietly said, "Okay."

He disappeared out the door and I stared after him, still smiling slightly.

"Vi?" My dad said, claiming my attention back. I looked up at him. "Your mother and I are just gonna show the Knights around, will you be okay here by yourself until we get back?"

I smiled. "I'll be fine,"

"Alright, then. Cecil should be here shortly anyways, so you won't be alone for long." He said.

"Can Lilly come over?" I asked. Lilly is my best friend.

"Yes, Lillian can come over if she likes, and I think your mother and I would feel more at ease if she were here with you,"

I smiled again. "Thank you,"favorite

"Okay, so we'll be back soon, take care, Vi," He said, smiling as he turned and left the room.

"Love you, daddy," I called after him, then added, knowing everyone else would hear me, "And mom. Goodbye everyone,"

A few minutes after I was sure they were all gone, I went downstairs to call Lilly.

I dialed the familiar number. It rang twice before she picked up.

"Hey, Violet," She said.

I smiled. "Hi, Lilly,"

"What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing much, I was wondering if you wanted to come over?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll be there in a bit,"

"Thanks, Lilly, I'll see you soon." I said. After we hung up, I placed the phone back down on the table and sat down on the couch to watch t.v for a bit until she got here.

Lilly and I have been best friend since we were twelve, which was when I moved here. Lilly is short, 5'3, like me, but she has long blonde hair and hazel eyes. We're total opposites, though. Lilly can sometimes be very loud and she's a very social person, while me, on the other hand, am very quiet, sometimes shy and like to be alone.

Lilly is the only person who knows about my family. My parents had agreed to let me tell her and when I did, she wouldn't come to my house for almost a month. We would always hang out at her house or somewhere outside because she was afraid, even though I told her repeatedly that they would treat her the same way they did before. She's fine now and basically totally comfortable being at my house, like she was before.

After a half hour of flipping through channels and watching a bunch of commercials, the door bell rang. I turned the t.v off and ran to the door, opening it to reveal a cheerful looking Lilly.

"Hi!" We both said at the same time, then giggled because we did. I let her in and we hugged, then linked arms as we made our way to the living room.

"So, what's new?" Lilly asked as we both sat down on the couch, crossed legged, facing each other.

I looked away, hiding a smile. "Oh, nothing..."

She knew just by the way I said it, that there was, in fact, _something_. "Oh! Tell me what it is!" She exclaimed.

I giggled. "Earlier I went for a walk in the woods to that place I told you about,"

She rolled her eyes. "Typical, Vi,"

I rolled my eyes.

"You know, it's not safe to be out there alone,"

I sighed. "Yes, yes, I know, but anyways, as I was saying," I said and she rolled her eyes. "I met this really cute boy there, his name is Damon and then when I got home, him and his parents were here. My parents just left about an hour ago to show them around town and Damon is going to be coming to our school," I said all of this while grinning. Lilly grinned back.

"Oh, my gosh! So, exactly how cute is he?" She asked, exited.

"He's gorgeous!" I gushed.

"Is he a...?" She trailed off.

I smiled, nodding. "Yes, and he's got these really amazing blue eyes and everytime he smiles, my heart speeds up," I said, remembering Damon's beautiful face.

Lilly giggled. "Looks like somebody's got a crush on a certain vampire hottie,"

"Shut up," I said, playfully hitting her arm. We both laughed.

"Hey, guys," Lilly and I both jumped at the sound of my brothers loud voice.

"Cecil, do you always have to be so quiet when you enter a room?" I asked. He chuckled and I smiled.

"Pretty much," He said. I rolled my eyes. "So, what's this I hear you have a crush on some Damon guy?"

I rolled my eyes again and Lilly laughed lightly. "I hate how no matter where we are, they can always some how hear _everything _we're saying."

Cecil grinned. "Not only that but I can also hear what you're thinking,"

I groaned. "Don't remind us," I said. Lilly laughed again.

Ella suddenly appeared next to Cecil. She smiled at us, showing her perfect white teeth. Her strikingly red hair was down and flowed over her shoulders, her eyes were a very dark brown and stood out against her pale features. Ella is beautiful, her and Cecil are perfect for each other.

"What's everyone talking about?" She asked.

Cecil grinned at her. "Like you don't know,"

She chuckled. "Hey, girls, it's nice to see you again," She said.

"Hey," Lilly and I both said in usion, smiling.

* * *

**I love writing this story and I would be so very grateful if you guys could read and review it. :)  
Also, if anyone has any suggestions for it on what you want or think should happen next, let me know :)  
xo Melissa.**


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke in the morning to the sound of my alarm clock beeping annoyingly on my nightstand. I groaned, reaching over to turn it off, then rolled back over, closing my eyes. I started to doze off but got woken up again by Cecil.

"Violet, get up! You're gonna be later for school." He said, his voice loud, too loud for my likings this early in the morning.

I groaned, pulling the blankets over my head more, wishing that Cecil would just go away.

"Violet!" He said again, obviously not caring about my wishes.

I sighed heavily, pushing the blankets off. "Alright, I'm getting up,"

I tiredly got dressed for school, pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white shirt and my black hoodie. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth quickly and ran a brush through my hair, then went downstairs to put my shoes on---my black and white converse, high-tops. I grabbed my bag that I had set down on the floor beside me, and headed to the door.

"I'm leaving!" I called over my shoulder.

"Have a good day at school, sweetie," My mother said, suddenly right beside me. I turned to look at her smiling face.

"I'll try," I said, sighing. I hugged her goodbye. "See you later,"

"See you later," She said. I tiredly smiled small as I turned, heading for the door.

Cecil was outside in the car---a dark blue Porsche---waiting for me. I climbed in the car, straping myself in.

"Good morning," He said, smiling over at me.

"Morning," I said, tired, sighing slightly. He chuckled, pulling out of the driveway and sped down the road toward school.

The ride there was silent. I rested my head against the window, trying to get an extra few minutes of sleep before we got to school. Just as I was about to doze off, Cecil nudged me lightly.

"Vi," He said, his voice low and soft. "We're here,"

Tired and dazed, I opened my eyes, lifting my head from the window, to see we were parked in front of the school.

I sighed. Why couldn't we have just been born educated and smart? Then there would be no need for school and life would be so much more easier.

"But it's not," Cecil said, interrupting my reverie. He was obviously eaves dropping on my thoughts again. He grinned, obviously hearing that as well.

"Must you always be reading my mind?" I asked. I rubbed my tired eyes. My body most of the time feels so heavy and drained of energy in the mornings---I should probably go to bed earlier. I usually go to bed around eleven, but it takes me an hour, sometimes two, just to fall asleep.

"Yup, that you should," Cecil said, yet again, reading my thoughts.

I sighed, rolling my eyes, with a slight smile. "I'll see you later,"

He smiled back. "Bye, Vi."

As soon as I got out of the car and headed towards the school, he left.

My first class was English. I made my way into the class, to the back of the room, where I usually sat. Once I was settled in my seat, I folded my arms on top of the desk and put my head down, resting until class started.

I didn't bother opening my eyes when I heard the chair—-which was normally empty—beside me move.

Once the room started to get louder, I sighed quietly, sitting up. I looked to my left, smiling when I seen Damon's gorgeous face staring back at me.

He smiled crookedly. "Hey,"

"Hi," I said quietly.

"Tired?" He asked.

I sighed. "Yes, very,"

"I can tell," He said. I smiled.

The final bell rang then, and Mrs. Pringle began talking. She was telling us about some of the things we would be doing over the next month. At one point, I dazed off and before I knew it, the bell had rang and every one was gathering their books, leaving the class.

"So, what class do you have now?" Damon's soft, angelic voice asked. I glanced up at him as I gathered my books. He was already standing beside his desk, with his books in hand.

"Uh, Biology," I said. "You?"

"Biology," He said. I smiled, glad to have another class with him. I looked up to see him smiling too as I made my way to his side.

We walked together to our next class silently, neither one of us feeling the need to speak. Damon sat next to me again, in the back of the class.

And that's how it went for most of the day. Damon and I had most of the same classes, which I was grateful for. I didn't know why, but I didn't like being away from him. I was disappointed each time we had to leave each other.

I noticed that everytime we were together, people would stare, but it didn't bother me.

During lunch hour, I introduced Lilly to Damon. Then later, when we were in P.E---a class Damon wasn't in, unfortunately---she kept telling me how gorgeous he was and how lucky I was to have him in a lot of my classes. She also kept telling me how perfect we looked together. Everytime she said this, I rolled my eyes, knowing that me and Damon would probably never be together, and he would probably most definitely never like me in that way. And I knew I would never be worthy enough to be anything more than just a friend to him. He deserves someone better than me, prettier.

The rest of the day passed by quickly and school was finally over. I stood outside the building, waiting for Cecil to pull up, but he never showed.

"Waiting for someone?" Damon stood beside me, smiling crookedly.

"Yeah, my brother, but he's late," I said, searching the parking lot with my eyes.

"I can take you home, if you want," He offered.

I looked up at him. "Are you sure?"

He smiled crookedly. "I'm positive,"

"Okay," I said, smiling. He lead me to a black Ford Mustang, opening the passenger door for me.

Once we were off of school grounds, I turned to look at him. I admired his perfection. From his black, messy hair, his gorgeous blue eyes, to his perfect lips. My eyes trailed down his body.

"Violet?" His voice brought me make to reality and I shook my head, looking away, blushing.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

He chuckled. I looked back at him, smiling sheepishly.

"So how did the rest of your day go?" He asked.

"It was boring," I said. I wanted to say that it would have been better if he were in every one of my classes, but I didn't, instead, I asked, "What about you?"

He shrugged. "It was alright."

I nodded and we became silent. I wanted to ask him questions, to know more about him, but I wasn't sure which one to ask first.

"Damon...?" I asked, hesitant. He turned to look at me, even though he was driving. I was use to this, Cecil does it all the time, as well as my parents.

"Yes?" He asked.

I hesitated, looking down. I wasn't sure how to ask and the good thing was that he waited patiently for me to continue.

"What are you doing later?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"Well...I was wondering if-if maybe you'd want to go for a walk with me later, or something?" I asked.

He smiled. "Sure,"

I smiled back, turning to look out the window again.

Once we arrived at my house, I dropped my school bag off, then went back outside in the car, where Damon waited for me. We drove to the side of the woods, then got out and took a walk.

We walked in silence, until we got to the meadow. We walked to sit next to the lake in the grass.

We sat facing each other, with our legs crossed.

"So," He said, smiling crookedly at me. I smiled in response.

"So," I said, then after a minute asked, "Is there anyone else in your family that I haven't met yet?"

"Nope, it's just me and my parents." He said. I nodded.

"Will I get to see your parents again?"

"Probably," He said and I nodded again. After another minute had passed, he asked, curiously, "What were you thinking when your parents told you they were vampires? How did you feel?"

"Uh," I thought back to that day, two years ago, remembering how I was feeling and what I was thinking when they told me. "I thought that I was dreaming or that they were just insane. I thought that they were just playing a joke on me and that at any minute, they would laugh and say, 'gotcha!'" I sighed. "But they didn't and I thought that maybe I was the one going insane, that maybe I was just over tired and hearing things. I remember thinking, 'this isn't happening, vampires aren't real, everybody knows that,' but as I looked back at my mother and fathers faces, noticing their angel-like beauty and remembering how whenever other people were around them, those people always looked nervous and somewhat scared, and how my family always some how heard everything I was saying, I knew that they were telling me the truth and that it wasn't just a joke." I said. I noticed how he listened to everything I had to say and smiled inwardly, liking that he was.

"For the first few days after that, being in my own house, I felt nervous and as much as I hate to admit it, I felt a bit afraid---especially when Cecil, my brother, would just pop out of no where or move to the other side of the room in a blur, then suddenly reappear in front of my face.

I remember lying in my bed at night, feeling so alone and afraid. I felt like I couldn't talk to anyone because no one really, truly understood what _I_ was going through and I started spending most of my time in my room, staring out the window. Cecil heard what I was thinking and told my parents that I was getting depressed, so they told me that if I wanted I could tell, Lilly, my best friend, as long as I trusted her enough to know that she wouldn't tell anyone."

"And did she?" Damon asked, for the first time since I started talking, his face serious.

"No," I said, smiling, knowing that I could trust Lilly with anything, even my life. "She kept it to herself and I am so very grateful to have her in my life because without her, I probably would have become a total wreck."

"What was her reaction when you told her?" He asked, curious.

"Just about the same as I mine. She was freaked when I told her, and refused to come over when I asked her to, so for about a month I had to convince her that it would be alright, and that nothing bad would happen, and now she's fine and totally comfortable being in my house again." I said.

"And how long did it take _you_ to feel comfortable in your own house again?" He asked.

"Two weeks, I think. Any little thing would startled me, you could just come up behind me and say something, and I would jump. I kept telling myself to get a grip and stop acting so dumb because they're my family and they aren't gonna hurt me." I said.

He smiled, glancing down in thought for a second. "You said your brother heard what you were thinking, so he can read minds?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, Cecil can read minds, which can be _so _annoying sometimes," I said and he chuckled, making me smile. "And my dad can manipulate your thoughts and my mother can tell you what she's thinking if she has contact with your skin."

He nodded.

I looked at him curiously. "What can you and your parents do?"

He smiled crookedly. "My father is a healer and my mother is a tracker,"

"And what about you?" I asked, a small smile forming on my lips.

His smile seemed to widen a bit. "I can feel _exactly_ what you are feeling, just by one touch."

I stared at him. He knew what I was feeling the first day we met, when I almost fell and he caught me. Why didn't he tell me this before?

"What are you thinking about?" He suddenly asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

I shook my head, glancing down, smiling slightly. "Nothing,"

He looked at me in disbelief, obviously knowing that I was thinking about _something_.

"So," I said, changing the subject. "When were you born?"

"Are you sure you want to know that?" He asked, seeming nervous but curious at the same time.

"Yes," I said, then added, trying to assure him, "I'm not gonna freak out,"

"I was thinking more that you'd be disgusted." He said, smiling, but I could tell he was a bit nervous that I would be, and I couldn't quite understand why he would even care what I thought.

"I won't be," I said, shaking my head, my face serious. "I don't care how old you are," I wanted to say, that as long as he was with me, that's all that matters, but I didn't and I didn't really understand why I felt that way, when we just met yesterday.

He glanced down. "I was born on July 20th,1899."

I hesitated. I wanted to know how he was changed, how he became a vampire, but wasn't sure if he would want to share that with me.

He knew I wanted to ask something because he asked, "What are you thinking about?"

I hesitated again. "How did you become...?" I know I've said the word once out loud, and I think it a lot, but I don't really like saying it out loud, so I trailed off.

He looked down, I guess deciding if he should tell me, or maybe he was editing his story...?

He looked back up at me a minute later, his face emotionless. "I was dating this girl, her name was Lavinia, and she was like I am today." He didn't say the word, I guess he thought that I didn't like it because I didn't say it when I asked him how he became one.

"I knew what she was the first month after we started dating," He continued. "And I was alright with it because I was in love with her---or so I _thought_ I was in love. She wasn't like yours and my family, though; she took the life of a human, not caring if they lived or died, or if they were ever going to be missed by there loved ones," He said. I listened to him, feeling horrified by what he was saying. How could she kill people, just to fill her needs? But then again, that is how they're suppose to live, it's their nature.

"I realized at one point, that I was really only dating her because she made me feel on edge and exited, I didn't love her the way that I thought I did, I loved her more as a sister or a friend and nothing more. When I told her this, she was angry, furious, even, and at first she told me okay and we went our separate ways, but obviously that's not what she wanted, and I guess she wanted me to suffer for the pain I caused her." He said, pausing, seeming lost in thought, and after a minute, he continued. "She found me alone two nights later, taking a walk. She took me out far into the woods, tortured me until I was half dead, then bit me and left me to change on my own." My eyes widened and stung a bit from the tears I was holding back. How could she have done that? That's just cruel. I felt so bad for him.

He was looking down, his expression seemed angry but pained at the same time. "What I couldn't understand was how she could do that me when she said she loved me because if the situation were reversed, I would have never done that to her, no matter how angry I was."

Misery swept over as I stared at him. How could someone be so cruel? So heartless and mean?How could someone do that to him?

When Damon looked back up at me, his expression became alarmed and full of concern. "Violet!" He said, his voice giving away the same emotions his face was. So what was my face showing? I know that I felt horrible for what happened to him, but I didn't think I was showing it.

He was instantly at my side and the minute his hand touched my face, wiping away tears I had not noticed escaped, I realized that I really was showing my emotions on the outside.

He pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around me, and I felt warm, despite the coldness of his embrace. I rested my head on his chest. "Why are you crying?" He asked softly, his voice full of worry and concern.

A sob escaped my mouth. What is wrong with me!? I've only know him for two days and yet, I'm sobbing over his past? _What is wrong with me?!_

"Violet?" He asked again, pulling away a bit so that he could see my face. He wiped my cheeks free of tears. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"How could she be so cruel?" I asked, wiping under my eyes.

"Well, that's just the way some people are, Violet. Is that why you're crying?" He asked.

"Yes and how could she _do_ that to you?" I asked, suddenly feeling angrier.

"Calm down, Vi," He said softly, touching my cheek. "It's fine, don't worry about it."

I sighed heavily, looking down. He's right, though. I shouldn't be worrying about it, it's not my business to worry about it. I don't even know why I am.

We left not long after that. The walk back to the car was silent, until we actually reached the car and were on our way back to my house.

"So," Damon said, at last breaking the silence. He glanced side ways at me. "What is your favorite color?"

I giggled. "That's random,"

He shrugged, smiling. "I was wondering, so I thought I'd ask."

I giggled again. "My favorite color is Purple,"

He smiled crookedly, looking over at me. "Yeah, I kind of figured that the first time I seen your room,"

I laughed.

"So, what's yours?" I asked.

"Blue." He said. "What's your favorite kind of music?"

"I like everything from Rock to Pop,"

He nodded, smiling. "Me too,"

He asked me random questions, until we were parked outside of my house. Then we said goodbye and I went inside.

* * *

**Please read and review, it would make me very, very happy...and I love all of you's who do!! :D lol  
I hope you liked this one, if not, give me suggestions on how you thought it should have been :)  
This isn't one of my favorite chapters but I thought that it was still good...what do you think?  
xo Melissa.**


	3. Chapter 3

The days have been passing by so quickly lately, that it's hard to keep track of time. A whole month of school has already passed by and it's already fall. The Homecoming Dance is in four days, this Friday, and I'm not sure if I'm gonna go or not. Lilly is going. Jalen Williams, from Lilly's English class-a tall, muscular, brown haired, blue-eyed hottie-asked her out and she accepted. Lilly has had a crush on him for a while, so I'm happy for her.

As for me and Damon, well, let's just say that, I think I'm falling in love with him-or I am in love with him. I'm not sure, though, my feelings are so confusing and I don't understand them half of the time. But what I do know, is how my heart always seems to flutter every time I see his crooked smile, how I get butterflies when he laughs, how my heart seems to race whenever we stand really close to each other, how safe I feel with him, or how he's all I can ever think about...

Oh, yeah, I got it bad.

I want to go to the dance with Damon, but I'm too much of a coward to ask him. I've tried to ask him but right before I do, I always chicken out and say something else. So I'm hoping that he'll ask me to go with him. But, so far, no luck.

I was currently in my room, laying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I sat up when I heard a light knock on the door.

Damon stood in the door way, smiling crookedly, looking gorgeous and making my heart flutter.

"Hi." He said.

I smiled. "Hi." I said quietly.

"Can I come in?" He asked. I nodded, sitting up against the pillows and crossing my legs.

He walked over to me at a normal pace and sat down on the side of the bed next to me.

"What were you doing?" He asked, casually.

I shrugged. "Just thinking."

"About what?" He asked, curious.

I felt my cheeks turn a light shade of pink. I couldn't tell him what I was thinking about, what would he think? "Uhh, nothing, just stuff."

He smiled. "Oh."

"Yup, so what brings you here?" I asked, attempting to change the subject.

His perfect lips turned up into a crooked smile. "Can't a guy come visit his favorite girl?"

I smiled, blushing slightly. I'm his favorite girl? "Well," I said, playing along. "What if I didn't want to see you?"

One of his eyebrows went up. "Who says I was talking about you?"

My mouth dropped and I playfully smacked his arm.

He laughed, making me smile. "I'm kidding!"

"I know." I said.

We both sighed, then looked at each other and smiled. A moment later, his face became serious and I think maybe even a little bit nervous. I stared at him, wondering why.

"There was something I wanted ask you," He said. He almost sounded nervous. "I wanted to know," He continued slowly and I found myself getting anxious.

He met my eyes, smiling crookedly. "If you'd go to the dance with me?" He finished.

I smiled, almost grinned. I was so happy and exited that he finally asked me. I wasn't sure if he would or even wanted to go with me, but now that I know he does, I am so happy.

"Yes," I said, still smiling. "I would love to go with you."

His smile widened. "Good."

I giggled quietly.

Friday night came quickly, and I found myself more nervous than I ever thought I would be. Both my mother and Ella were helping me get ready for the dance.

After I took a shower, Ella made me sit in front of the mirror in a chair in my parents' room, with my eyes closed. She told me I wasn't aloud to see what I looked like, until they were done.

So, while I sat in the chair, with my eyes closed, Ella did my makeup and my mother did my hair, which took, I think, about half an hour. When they were done, they guided me away from the mirror.

"Okay," Ella said, sighing. I opened my eyes to look at her. My mother had already left the room.

"Put this on," Ella said, handing me the dress I was suppose to wear. "But don't look in the mirror." She said firmly, pointing her index finger at me.

I smiled. "Don't worry, Ella, I won't. I promise."

She smiled satisfied, knowing that I was telling the truth. "I believe you," She said. "But don't be so nervous, Violet," She said, taking one of my trembling hands in her's. "Tonight is going to be the best."

I smiled. "Thank you, Ella."

Once she left the room, I slipped the dress on, then stood there. I didn't dare look in the mirror. I think that would just make me even more nervous than what I already was. I straightened the dress, then opened the bedroom door.

"Done?" Ella asked, smiling brightly. My mother stood beside her, smiling, too.

I took a deep breath, forcing a nervous smile. "Yes."

My mother handed me a pair of black high heel sandals. The heel wasn't big, but I wished that I would be wearing my converses, instead of those.

"Do I really have to wear those?" I asked, complaining.

Ella sighed. "Yes, you do, and I'm pretty sure you can live with it for just one night."

"Fine." I said, through clenched teeth, with my arms crossed over my chest. They giggled.

"Let's go see what you look like now." Mom said. I groaned as they lead me back into the room, to the full length mirror. I closed my eyes before we got to it, though, too nervous to see what I really did look like.

"Violet?" My mothers voice was soft, to my left. "You can open your eyes now."

I took a deep breath. Why was I so incredibly nervous? It was actually kind of pathetic. I opened my eyes to look at myself in the mirror, and staring back at me, was a girl I didn't even recognize.

She was beautiful. Her light brown hair, which looked almost blonde, shined, with loose curls flowing down her back and past her shoulders. Her makeup was light on her beautiful pale face, just a bit of eyeliner, mascara and clear lip gloss. And then there was the dress. It was white, just an inch above the knee and strapless, with a light purple swirl that went all the way around and down the dress. The top of the dress looked tight, then from under the chest, it flared and was loose around her thin frame.

I looked like a completely different person. And I loved it.

"You look beautiful, honey." My mother said, smiling.

"We did such a great job, you look stunning, Vi!" Ella said, grinning.

I turned away from the mirror and hugged them. "Thank you, guys, so much, I love it." I said, smiling.

They both said, "You're welcome," And then we heard the door bell ring, sending butterflies flying into my stomach, making me even more nervous than what I had been before.

"That's Damon," Ella said, smiling brightly. "Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath, then nodded. "I think so."

"Well," My mother said, leading me away from the mirror. "It's too late to turn back now."

I sighed. They both stood in front of me, smiling. "We'll see you downstairs." My mother said. I nodded, watching them leave.

I sat on the bed and slipped on the black heels my mother had handed to me, then sat there for a minute, breathing deeply.

I can do this, I told myself. There is nothing to be nervous about.

I carefully stood up and made my way to the stairs, slowly descending-I didn't want to walk too fast because I was afraid I would fall. I'm not use to wearing heels, so to me, this was considered as dangerous because I am such a cluts.

As I made my way down the stairs, I seen my mother and father, with their arms around each others back, Ella stood beside them and I wondered where Cecil was.

Then I seen Damon and my heart sped up a bit. He wore a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. The black was striking against his pale skin and made the color of his eyes seem brighter. All together, he looked absolutely gorgeous.

What made me more nervous, was the fact that all eyes were on me. Damon's expression caught my eye the most. His eyes were wide, seeming surprised as he looked me up and down. I wondered if I looked good enough for him and if how I looked wasn't too much. He recovered a second later, locking eyes with me as I stood nervously at the bottom of the stairs. He smiled crookedly and the sparkle in his eyes seemed to calm me a bit. I grinned back at him in response.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"Hi." He said, his musical voice soft and quiet. I walked to his side and we hugged shortly. I felt an electric charge for the few seconds his arms were around me. I pulled away to look at my family, minus Cecil, who I wondered where he was.

"You two look absolutely gorgeous together," Ella gushed, grinning. "Have fun!"

"Thanks, Ella." I said as she came forward to hug both me and Damon, then disappeared down the hall.

"Have a great time, you two." My mother said warmly, smiling at us.

"Thanks, mom." I said, hugging her, then she hugged Damon, who said, "Thank you" as well.

I hugged my dad last. "You look great, Vi." He complimented.

I smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

He smiled back, before turning to Damon. "You take care of my girl now." He said.

Damon nodded, smiling. "I will, sir." They shook hands.

"We'll see you later, Vi." My mom said, smiling as they both disappeared the same way Ella had.

I turned to Damon, who was already staring at me, with a crooked smile. The way he was looking at me made my knees feel weak, and there was an emotion in his eyes I couldn't quite understand at the moment but it made me feel important.

He took one of my hands in his, bringing me closer to him, and I found that just from that one little touch, I was suddenly very calm. "You look perfect," He said softly. "Words can't even begin to describe how incredibly beautiful you look right now."

I blushed deep red, glancing down. "Thanks," I said quietly, smiling. "You look gorgeous yourself."

He chuckled. "Thank you." He lifted our hands, intertwining them. We stared at each other for a moment.

"Damon." A protective, almost unfriendly voice said from behind me, startling me for a second. I turned to see Cecil, his eyes narrowed on Damon, his face showed a hint of unfriendliness.

I inwardly groaned.

"Hello, Cecil," Damon said, politely. "It's nice to see you."

"Yeah, all I've got to say, is this is my little sister," Cecil said, pulling me closer to him and putting an arm around my shoulders. "You break her heart, I break your face."

I hate how he's always gotta be so protective over me, and he's not even kidding when he says these things. But I can see why he's being overly protective right now; Damon is a vampire, my first vampire friend and crush-and hopefully, maybe even in the future, my boyfriend. And I'm pretty sure Cecil knows almost _exactly_ how I feel about Damon, because he so rudely reads my thoughts when he shouldn't be.

I frowned up at him. "Cecil."

He stared at me for a second, his expression hard, then he sighed, dropping his arm from around my shoulders and lightly pushed me toward Damon, who wrapped his arm around my waist. "Have fun." He said, unwillingly, his voice softer.

I smiled. "Thank you."

He sighed again. "Yeah, yeah," He said, cracking a small smile. "Just go before I change my mind."

I smiled, quickly kissed his cheek, then grabbed Damon's hand and pulled him out of the house before anything more could be said.

Once we were parked in the school parking lot, Damon opened the car door for me.

While shutting the door behind me and linking our arms together, he asked, "Ready?"

I sighed heavily. "Yup."

We headed to the school entrance, with everyone around staring at us, almost wide-eyed. Once we were inside the school and in the gym where the dance was, I was beginning to feel very self-conscious. I wondered why everyone was staring at us so much. I didn't like all the attention. I mean, sure, everyone stares at us almost every single day of the week but not as much as they were now. It's like everywhere I looked, people were pausing to stare.

"Do you want to dance?" Damon asked, claiming my attention. I looked up at his beautiful face and nodded. As he guided me out into the middle of the dance floor, people made a path for us as we passed by them.

We stood in the middle of everyone's gazing eyes as a slow song came on. Damon took my hands, placing them on his shoulders, then rested his on my waist. We slowly swayed from side to side to the sound of the music.

I was aware of his gaze on my face as I glanced around the gym at all the attention we were getting. The crowd that had paused to stare at us had finally went back to doing whatever they had been doing before we entered the room. People around us were dancing again but some attention still remained on us.

"Why is everyone staring at us so much?" I asked quietly, more to myself than Damon.

"Have you seen yourself, Violet?" Damon asked, his angelic voice soft.

Confused, I said, "Yes, but I'm not the only one they're staring at."

"People are staring at you, more than they are staring at me, Violet. Trust me." He said.

"I do but why would they be staring at me more? I'm hardly anything to look at, compared to you. You are the most beautiful person here." I said, cracking a smile.

He rolled his eyes. "I disagree. Violet, look around." He said and I did, seeing people return my gaze as I did. "Every girl is looking at you with envy and every guy is admiring you, instead of his own date." And it was true. As I looked more closely, everyone was looking at me. Guys were staring, girls were glaring.

I frowned. I didn't want this much attention, in fact, I didn't want any attention at all. The only person I wanted attention from was Damon.

"I don't see why," I said, stubbornly. "There's nothing special about me."

Damon sighed. "That's what you think."

I looked back up at him. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You don't see yourself the way others do. Maybe to you there is nothing special, but to me..." He paused, gazing into my eyes. "To me, you're perfect."

I half smiled, feeling my cheeks heat up. I didn't know he felt that way about me-actually, I didn't think he felt anything at all for me.

He smiled, seeming satisfied and then we were silent. The song had finished and a faster one came on but Damon took no notice to it as he gazed back at me. He leaned closer and I felt my pulse quicken. His face was about an inch away from mine and I could feel his sweet, cold breath on my lips, making me feel a little light headed and my legs wobble under me.

"Violet!" A loud, exited voice called. I sighed. Lilly has the worst timing ever. I looked to see her only a few feet away from where Damon and I stood. Lilly looked gorgeous in her long, light blue strapless, silk dress, with her blonde hair waving just a bit past her shoulders.

"There you are!" She said, smiling brightly as she stood just a few inches away. "Hey, Damon." She said, shyly, turning her gaze on him.

He smiled back. "Hello, Lilly."

She turned back to me. "Come on," She said, grabbing my hand, pulling me along side with her. I glanced back at Damon, who smiled, while I took his hand to pull him along with us. "I want you to meet my date."

I laughed at her eagerness as she pulled me and Damon along to where a table was set up, with drinks and stuff at the front of the gym near the entrance.

We stood in front of a tall, blonde guy, with blue eyes, wearing black dress pants, with a white dress shirt under his open black suit jacket. Compared to Damon, he was about the same height, but a bit bigger, as in muscular.

"Violet, Damon, this is Jalen," Lilly said. "Jalen, this is my best friend and her date."

"Hi." Jalen said, smiling politely.

I smiled. "Hi."

Damon nodded. "Hey."

"Okay, well, we'll see you guys later." Lilly said. She looked so happy as she grabbed Jalen's hand and guided him to another section of the gym. I smiled. All that just to meet her date.

I stood there at the table, with Damon, looking out into the crowd of dancing teens, while remembering five minutes ago, Damon was about to kiss me.

"You wanna go outside for a bit?" Damon suddenly asked. I smiled small, nodding.

He took my hand and lead me out the back door of the gym, to a bench outside near the field. It was quiet, we were the only ones out here.

He sat down, then to my surprise, pulled me down onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against his chest. I giggled when he buried his face in the crook of my neck and breathed in, then kissed my neck once and pulled away to look at me. He was grinning. I smiled. I've never seen him look this happy before.

We gazed at each other, our smiles fading as the seconds ticked by. I wanted so badly to kiss him, to feel his lips on mine, to know what it felt like to kiss him.

"Kiss me." I whispered.

He lightly ran his fingers along my cheekbone. A few short seconds later, he leaned in closer, parting his lips and I did the same. My heart accelerate as he rested his hand in my hair, then closed the small gap between our faces, lightly touching his lips to mine.

The kiss felt so right. It felt hungry but not rough. It felt gentle, passionate and soft. He touched me so softly, like I was fragile. And maybe I was. He tasted so sweet, almost intoxicating and it made me want more. My right hand tangled in his hair and my other rested on his cheek. He put his hands on my back and pulled me closer.

After a minute he pulled away. We stared at each other. He traced his fingers from my temple, down to my jaw, then my neck to my collarbone. My skin tingled and felt warm everywhere he touched me and I shivered. I felt so blissfully happy being this close to him.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you." Damon said softly, while running his fingers along my cheek again.

I listened, waiting for him to say more.

"But I'm not exactly sure how to say it." He said, pausing again. I was growing anxious, waiting to hear what he wanted to say. He sighed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that..." He paused, yet again and I anxiously waited.

But just as he said, "I love you," making my heart flutter, we heard someone scream and we both snapped our heads in the direction we heard it coming from at the same time.

"What was that?" I asked, alarmed.

Damon shook his head, then lightly pushed me and I stood up. "Let's go find out," He said, taking my hand. We walked around the school to the front, where all the cars were parked and seen a few people crowded in between two cars. As we got closer, I seen a girl crying as her date hugged her, comforting her and everyone around had shocked, alarmed, frightened faces.

Then once we were in view of what everyone was crowded around, my eyes widened. There was a boy sprawled out on the ground, in between the two cars, with blood dripping from his neck. Then I noticed with a jolt, that the boy was Jalen and the girl crying was Lilly. I let go of Damon's hand and ran to where she stood, crying on some guys shoulder.

"Lilly!" I cried. She let go of the guy and met me half way. We hugged each other tightly. "Lilly, what happened?"

"I don't know." She sobbed. "He said he wanted to get something in the car, so I waited inside but when he took too long, I came out to find him and I found him like that." She hugged me tighter, and I did the same. She was so scared and upset, that her whole body was shaking.

I felt Damon put his arm around my waist and I looked up at him. His eyes were wandering around, looking in the shadows of the tree's, until he finally met my gaze.

"Come on, I'll take you guys home." He said, his voice and face showing no emotion.

I nodded and followed him to where the car was parked, pulling Lilly along with us. I sat in the back with Lilly, who was no longer crying, only silent tears slid down her cheeks. 

* * *

****A/N: Thanks so much to those of you who have reviewed my story, I am so very grateful! :)  
And sorry it too sooo long to post this, my computer hasn't been working properly lately :/  
So here it is and I hope you guys enjoyed it, next chapter will be up soon, I promise! :)  
Please read and review, it makes me happy!:D lol  
xo Melissa**


End file.
